


Holoforms and Sparkmates

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Everyone I like lives, F/M, Gen, Happily Ever After, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Sparkmates, Therefore ignoring Transformers: The Last Night, Written before Transformers: The Last Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Cade’s farm is rebuilt on the dime of Joshua and so Cade spends his time tinkering, making sure the ‘Bots don’t kill each other or anyone else, and watching the night sky for the return of their leader.





	Holoforms and Sparkmates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this forever ago, and didn't post it because I had another Transformers piece that I was working on that I wanted to get done first.
> 
> That isn't going to get finished anytime soon, so I decided to post this, because it amuses me and makes my heart happy to imagine all my friends living on the Yeager compound and being one big happy family.

"Bee's missing."

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough," Cade said, waving off Tessa's concern. "You know he tends to wander off from time to time."

"Dad," Tessa said, "This isn't like the other times. He's been gone for three weeks."

That got Cade's attention. Optimus hadn't said it, but Cade had become de facto leader of the Autobots while the Prime was gone.

"Exactly," Tessa said, seeing the worry in her father's eyes. "He hasn't checked in either."

Before either could speak again, the Energon proximity alarm sounded, a Cybertronian who was not in their system was approaching the house.

"Pull up the video feed," Cade commanded the room, and the requested video played on the wall.

"Looks like Bee," the girl mused, "But the reading's off, too high."

Cade shrugged and headed out, grabbing his alien gun from the living room as he passed through. "Stop right there," Cade called out, pointing the gun at the blond boy getting out of the driver's seat.

The boy froze, blinking at Cade before shooting a glance over the top of the car at the brunet boy who had gotten out on the passenger's side.

"Your vocalizer still broken?" the brunet asked, "Should have figured." The brunet turned from the blond and back to Cade. "I take it you don't know about holoforms then?" he called.

The blond drew his attention back by rapping lightly on the roof of the car and signing something quickly.

"Oh right," the brunet said, "Optimus."

"What do you know about Optimus?" Cade asked, lowering the gun, neither boy was intimated by the gun, no need to keep it up.

"That he's not going to be back for a long time," the brunet said. "My name's Sam, by the way."

"Witwicky?" Cade asked, setting the gun down. "I was under the impression you were dead."

"Had an unexpected 'vacation' with some people looking for Bee," Sam said with an obvious flinch. "Not fun. But I was finally able to get an SOS message out and he came for me."

The blond let out a pitiful whine and the brunet, Sam, set his hand, palm up, on the roof of the car, letting the blond grab it.

"I was hoping I'd be able to stay here for a little bit, at least until I can get a message through to Will."

The blond pulled his hand away for a moment and signed something quickly, causing Sam to wince again.

"I forgot about Hide, should I try Epps instead?"

The blond shook his head and signed something else.

"Good point, but what about Annabelle?"

Another flurry of signs.

"Lennox it is then," Sam said. He turned to Cade again. "Sorry about that. I can teach you if you want, since Bee's probably going to be in holoform more often now, and his handwriting's atrocious."

The blond, who Cade was now believing actually was Bee, let out an indignant noise.

"You know it's true," Sam countered, shutting the front passenger's door and opening the back. "Bee said you had Brains somewhere around here?" Sam said as a small bot jumped out of the back seat. "You might want to point Wheelie in the right direction so he doesn't end up getting killed searching for him."

"In the barn," Cade said with a gesture that sent the mech wheeling towards the structure. "You boys wanna come in for a drink?"

"Sounds good," Sam agreed. "I think we both have stories to tell."

* * *

The energon sensors went off at 2 o'clock in the morning, a time when, on his most sleepless nights even Cade was asleep, about a week after Bee had returned with Sam and Wheelie.

Cade blearily reached for the tablet on his bedside table, reading the information displayed on the screen. The reading wasn't coming from the sensors on the road leading to the house, rather the sensors pointed towards the sky. It took the half-asleep inventor a moment longer than he liked to admit to realize what it meant. Once he did, Cade was wide awake and out of bed in an instant, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt before running outside and staring up at the sky. After a few minutes, Cade saw a light that was coming closer and closer to the farm.

"Optimus," Cade breathed out, retreating to the porch so that the returning mech wouldn't accidentally land on him.

"Optimus!" Cade called out when the mech had landed, running towards the Autobot. "Optimus!"

The red and blue mech turned around in surprise before a smile split his faceplates and a bright glow emanated from his chest, leaving a man with dark black hair and bright blue eyes who caught Cade in his arms as the much folded into truck form. "I did not know you would be waiting for me Cade," the holoform said, holding the human close. "Is it not late?"

"Doesn't matter," Cade muttered, burying his face in Optimus' chest. "Had to see you."

"You have seen me now," Optimus said, his voice rumbling through Cade's form. "You should get some rest," he pulled back a bit, to look Cade in the face. "You are exhausted."

"Those 'Bots of yours aren't easy to wrangle," Cade said, slumping against Optimus.

Optimus laughed, "I know. Would you like help to get to bed?"

"Only if you stay," Cade muttered.

"I think that can be arranged," Optimus agreed, picking Cade up and easily carrying him into the house.

* * *

"Dad!" Tessa yelled the next morning, "Dad! Optimus is back! Where are you?"

"Ugh," Cade groaned, burying his face deeper into Optimus' chest. "Five more minutes."

"Dad!" Tessa yelled, throwing the door open. "Didn't you...oh."

Cade looked up from where his face was still in Optimus' chest. "Did you need something?" he asked, opening one eye.

"I was just going to tell you that Optimus was back, but I can see you're busy." She turned and ran from the room, face bright red.

"I should probably go talk to her," Cade muttered.

"Then I suggest you get out of bed," Optimus said. "Because she is not going to return here."

Cade made a noise of discontent, but got out of bed, pulling on the jeans from last night as Optimus got up as well.

"You didn't seem surprised," Optimus said. "When you saw my holoform."

"Bee's been running around in his all week," Cade said as he pulled on his shirt. "I got used to it."

"Samuel is around?" Optimus asked in mild surprise. "I was under the impression that he was dead."

"So was Bee," Cade said. "But he's not, he and Bee share a guest room a few doors down."

Optimus made a noise of interest as he followed Cade out of the room.

"Tessa!" Cade called, following her responses towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know you brought someone home last night Dad," Tessa said, avoiding looking at both men. "It was a bit of a shock is all."

"Tessa," Optimus said, causing the girl to freeze.

"Optimus?" Tessa asked, peering at the man. "Is that you?"

"It is," Optimus said. "It is good to see you again Tessa."

"Good to see you again too Optimus," the girl said with a grin. "Better situation this time at least."

"That is always a benefit to any meeting," Optimus agreed.

"So what time did you get in last night?" Tessa asked, going back to her breakfast preparations.

"2 o'clock," Cade answered for Optimus.

"And is that when you started sleeping with each other?" Tessa asked.

Cade did a spit take with the sip of coffee he has just taken. "Tessa!"

"If you're going to pry into my love life, then I'm going to do the same to you," Tessa said back, crossing her arms and glaring at Optimus. "So?"

The Prime didn't have time to answer before Sam and Bee stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep and drawn by the scent of food. Neither boy noticed anything was different until they were halfway done with their plates when Bee nudged Sam in the ribs and just stared.

"Who are you?" the human asked, swallowing his mouthful. "I mean, I assume you aren't dangerous, since Cade and Tessa are just standing around, but still."

Optimus laughed softly. "It is good to see that you haven't changed Samuel Witwicky."

"Optimus?" Sam asked in incredulity. "I thought you were gonna be gone forever."

"I had thought so as well Sam," Optimus said gravely, "But I realized I had much more important things to do here on Earth."

"Like what?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like my Dad apparently," Tessa snorted.

"Tessa!" Cade yelled, blushing a quite impressive shade of red. "Really?"

"You're the one who didn't lock his door," Tessa retorted.

"Because I expect you of all people to respect my privacy," Cade shot back, "Little Miss Stay-Out-Of-My-Room."

"I thought you might like to know the guy you've been pining over for months was back," Tessa shot back. "I'll just let you run into the truck next time."

"Tessa," Optimus stepped between the arguing pair. "Cade awoke when I entered the atmosphere. He came out to meet me as I landed."

"Guess that's why I didn't hear the alarm sound last night," Tessa muttered. "That doesn't explain why you two were sleeping together."

Sam snorted onto his breakfast. "It's the bond," he explained when he saw the others staring at him. "Bee and I have one too. When Optimus went into space without the bond being," he looked to Bee for the right word, quickly provided with hand gestures, "Consummated, for lack of a better word, it strained both ends."

"So you're saying my dad slept with the leader of the free robots because of some weird ass alien bond?" Tessa asked with disapproval.

"It's more than that Tessa," Sam said earnestly. "It's a melding of sparks, and from the way they can barely keep from touching each other, theirs is one of the strongest bonds. Like mine and Bee's, and Will and Hide's," Sam paused. "Humans and the Autobots seem to have a high sparkmate pairing rate now that I think about it."

"Sparkmates?" Cade asked, looking at Optimus.

"I was not going to say anything about it until I was sure," Optimus said with a bit of a sheepish look. "And you were so exhausted last night that I knew anything I said would be all but forgotten by morning."

Cade thought about that for a minute, turning to rest his back against Optimus' chest without even thinking about it. "This is weird," he said eventually. "But when has anything around here been normal?" He tilted his head back to look up at Optimus. "You okay with this?"

"It is rare to find one's sparkmate," Optimus said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Cade's upside-down mouth. "I am lucky to have found mine in one such as you."

Cade grinned, and Tessa groaned at the sappiness of it all.

* * *

"That's the third time the alarm's gone off in as many weeks," Cade groaned, wiping his hands with a grease rag. "I'm starting to hope that the next time it actually is a Decepticon."

"We are lucky to have gone this long without an attack," Optimus said. "Be careful what you wish for Cade."

"I don't actually want a 'Con attack," Cade said, shading his eyes as he looked towards the road. "I'm just saying, that's what the alarms are for, so if they're just picking up unknown friendlies, what's the point of them?"

"The Decepticons are not gone Cade," Optimus warned. "They are merely hiding."

"And what are we doing?" Cade shot back. "Not much else."

"Be patient Cade," Optimus said, resting a warm hand on the back of Cade's neck. "Our time will come."

As the couple had been speaking a black pickup truck pulled into view.

"Who's that?" Cade asked, hand tightening around the gun.

"It cannot be," Optimus said in disbelief. "Ironhide?"

A man with pure black hair got out of the driver's seat while his passenger opened the back seat and let a little girl who looked about seven-years-old out of the back seat.

"Prime!" the black haired man called. "It's good to see you again!"

"I thought you dead, Hide," Optimus said, stepping forward to give Ironhide a manly, backslappy hug.

"And I was told you'd be in space for the foreseeable future," Ironhide returned. "I would guess the reason for our returns was somewhat similar."

Optimus laughed, releasing Ironhide and wrapping an arm around Cade's shoulders. "This is Cade Yeager, my sparkmate."

"Ironhide and Will Lennox?" Cade asked, offering a hand to both men in turn. "Sam, Bee, and Optimus have told us a lot about you. Us including my daughter Tessa and her boyfriend, the leprechaun."

"You have a leprechaun?" the little girl gasped, "Daddy told me they were just pretend."

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Cade said with a conspiratorial wink. "You guys wanna come inside? I think Sam and Bee just got back from a patrol."

"Sam!" the little girl yelled, running towards the house.

"Annabelle?" Sam called from inside the house, the boy himself appearing in the doorway just as the girl reached the steps. "Hey, when did you get here?" he asked, accepting the armful of little girl as she threw herself at him.

"Just now!" she exclaimed brightly. "Is there really a leprechaun here?"

"Cade's just messing with you," Sam told the girl. "Shane isn't really a leprechaun."

Annabelle pouted but still wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "Daddy and Hide told me you were dead," Annabelle whispered, pulling herself closer to Sam in a hug that looked almost painful. "And I don't want you to die, not ever."

"I won't die anytime soon," Sam promised, even knowing that he could be lying to her, "I'll stay around for as long as I can. I can’t leave my baby sister like that."

"Love you, Sammy," Annabelle whispered as the adults reached the porch.

"I love you too Annie," Sam returned, stroking the girl's hair and heading into the house, leading the others to the living room.

"Family," Cade said with a fond shake of his head.

"Family," Optimus agreed with a grin as they entered the house, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and I don't own the Transformers franchise.


End file.
